


Vampire AU One-shots

by Drowmonk



Series: Vampire!Asami AU [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fantasty, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one shots from my Vampire!Asami AU from various other PoVs. Archive warnings and rating subject to change, I'll make notes at the start of chapters as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Korra meets Asami

Well now you're in a right mess Korra, here I am four feet down in a fresh grave in the dark of the night. I didn't know it was this hard to dig out a grave. I need to hurry and kill this Vampire before he rises and becomes way more dangerous. Come on, I can do this just a foot or so more and I can stake the bastard and get back to the inn. I wipe my brow then I see a pale face hiding behind a tall tombstone. I reach for my stake and call out. "Who's there?" I say keeping my voice calm, but I feel my hand shake. Calm down Korra it's probably just a mourner.

The woman steps out from behind her cover and I see her clearly in the torchlight. My mouth goes dry, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I look up to her face and my heart skips a beat. I see blood on the edge of her mouth, this pale raven haired beauty is a Vampire, oh god. "I'm just a lion among the sheep," she says putting a sultry spin on her words and I find myself attracted despite myself. "I came to see what a little lamb was doing in the garden of the lost." God damn, anyone else saying that would sound like an idiot, but she pulls it off.

"S-stay back!" I stutter. Come on! I need to do better than that! "I'm not here for you, I am here to end an evil before it starts. Not to seek justice for any you may have killed or left alone without their loved ones!" I put in as much fury and confidence as I can, but from the look on her face she finds it cute, impotent.

"I'm impressed you spotted what I am as soon as I stepped into view little one." She says showing her fangs. "You are well trained, but you're also young and foolish if you think that you can take that one underground before they rip you open and drink of your life."

"I know what I'm doing! I have enough holy water to have him in agony and vulnerable before I finish him!" I say feeling angry at this Vampire bitch assuming I don't know what it is I'm doing.

She puts on a mock smile. "You sweet innocent thing, I know you will die if you don't start running right now. Because while I can see you are well trained and strong for a human, you have no scars of experience, no marks to show that your body knows as much as your mind." As she's finishing her sentence I feel the ground beneath my feet move. I lose my footing as a Vampire grabs my ankles and pulls himself out of the grave.

I reach for my stake but he's pinned my arms to the grave's wall and has a hunger in his eyes. He smells my blood, hears my heartbeat, he's going to kill me. I turn away from his red, bloodlust filled eyes and look at the black haired woman, tears in my eyes. I hate to admit she was right, but I'm not ready for this, I don't want to die. Suddenly I feel the weight of the Vampire being pulled off of me, the woman is in the grave with me, she grabs my stake from my belt and plunges it into the fledgling. He writhes for a moment then he's still, my heart won't stop beating a crazy rhythm in my chest. The other Vampire turns toward me, with a smirk on her face. "You're welcome." She says disdainfully.

"S-sorry!" I stammer. "I-I j-just, you were twenty feet away, then you killed him!" I can feel myself blushing, I need to pull myself together, she may have just saved me but I can't trust her.

She smiles at me. "That's because I'm a dangerous monster sweetheart. And you're just a little girl out of her depth. If you're going to hunt monsters I'd start with something smaller, like a wolf or a bear. Vampires are beyond your ability child."

I feel anger rise in my chest, she dares call me a child? I'm a full grown woman, I don't care what my father says, I'm not his little girl anymore and this bitch doesn't get to think of me as weak either! "I'm not your sweetheart! I come from a long line of monster hunters! I was trained from the age of three to fight your kind! I can handle myself!"

It feels like she teleports and suddenly my arms are pinned against the wall of the grave again and she's whispering to me inches from my face. "You are whatever I call you, little girl. I could call you 'dinner', or perhaps I should call you 'pet'. You're such a small thing, if you are from a line of monster hunters, you need better teachers, or you're a terrible student. You should be dead tonight having never killed a single creature of the night."

I feel fear for my life again as tears come unbidden to my eyes. "P-please don't kill me! You're right! I left my trainers, I thought I was ready to fight! But I don't want to die like this! A failure! Please!" I sound pathetic like the little girl she says I am. But she could drain me in an instant, I'd die alone in a messy grave ready to be hidden alongside the other Vampire.

She loosens her grip on me and smiles at me. "Shh it's okay." She whispers. "You are a lucky little girl tonight, you get to live through two Vampires in one night!"

I don't hide the relief in my voice when I manage to reply. "R-really? You're not going to kill me?"

"No my sweet, I have something else in mind." I look into her eyes and my mind starts to go blank, I have just enough time to know I'm in trouble before my world turns dark.


	2. Siring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Asami became a Vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING!*** CONTAINS RAPE! ***WARNING!***

I wake up from the nightmare memory that is my mother dying in front of me, her blood pooling on the floor. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, as she died she was crying. I'm crying myself at seeing it again, no matter how many years go by I still see it as if it was happing right now. I know I won't be able to sleep again tonight, I put on a robe and start to head downstairs when I hear my father yelling at someone in his office. 

I quietly walk over to the side of the doorway, I can hear my father talking to another man clearly now. "How much more do you want from me? I have money, but you never want that, you want me to give you information on my employees. Information you use to kill them, I don't want to do this anymore, I don't care what you do to me!"

"Hiroshi, you've been useful, but your usefulness is waning. I'd leave you alone, but you know far too much, and you still have a daughter to think about." Oh god what's going on? This man is a murderer and he has been coercing my father into helping him? Using me as a bargaining chip? I need to get a weapon, I'm going to stop this. I turn to head back to my room where I have a rapier, I take fencing and I know some unarmed fighting. Dad made sure I'd feel safe even if I was alone, I need to return the favor and protect him now. I'm a few steps from my dad's office when a floorboard creaks.

I hold still, hoping that this man didn't hear that, I suddenly feel arms grab me from behind and pull me into my dad's office. I scream and kick and try to bite my attacker, but his grip is too strong, he turns me around and looks into my eyes. His eyes are beautiful, I go limp upon seeing them, I look into his blue eyes and I feel nothing. He looks away and resumes talking to my father, I start to panic, but I'm paralyzed, I can't even scream. "Look how lovely your daughter is, so much like her mother. You still want me to leave you alone? So be it, I will take one last thing from you, Asami is to be mine, I'll make her a jewel in my harem, she will service me for eternity."

Oh god, what's going on? What is happening to me? He's going to rape me? Make me a slave in some sick harem? "No! Please!" I hear my father say. "Don't take my daughter! She's the only thing I care about, do whatever you must to me, but leave her alone!" I hear him fall to the floor, he's begging on his knees for my life. I've never heard my dad be anything other than in control, to hear him so powerless makes me even more scared.

"You are old and fat, if you had offered me yourself in your prime I may have accepted. But you're of no further use to me, I'll take the last thing you care about in this world and there is nothing you can do about it. But fear not, she won't be just another victim, to be fed from and discarded like cheap food. She'll be made immortal, she'll stay beautiful forever Hiroshi, she'll never age, it's a gift I give her, as thanks for your service to me."

My father's crying loudly, he can barely form the words he says. "Please...Yakone...No! I'll do anything...You ask!"

I hear a loud slap followed by a thud as my father falls to the floor. "You already have Hiroshi, you bargained for your own life all those decades ago when we met. Your debt is nearly repaid in full, after this you're a free man, you should be grateful."

I hear my father moan, and he's just blubbering now, not even forming words. The man, this Yakone, stands back in front of me, he looks me in the eyes and this time I'm scared, and see nothing but evil there. Why did they ever look beautiful to me? I try and scream at him to let me go, but I just stand here, mute and still looking at him. He kisses me on the lips and I want to punch him, bite him. But I can do nothing, I just stand there.

Suddenly my arms are wrapped around Yakone, and I'm putting my tongue into his mouth as he puts his into mine. I can't scream, I want to vomit, I start crying, it's the first thing I've done of my own will since he looked me in the eyes. He pulls away from the kiss and I'm glad, but my body moves to follow him, I see him smile at my revulsion. "There now, my sweet, you're going to be a wonderful bride. Let's go home, you'll love it there, there's lots of other beautiful women to talk to, among other things."

I pass out, and when I awake my troat is dry, I open my eyes and look around. I'm in what can only be called a dungeon, there are chains on the walls and I smell the acrid scent of urine and feces. I gag at the smell and heave, my body tries to lean forward automatically, but I realize too late I'm chained to the wall. I end up with sick all down my front, the smell makes me continue to heave until I am empty and just gag into the air. I feel cold water poured over me and shiver, but I'm glad that the smell is gone and I can control myself again. I am just in my underdress, I don't know where my robe went, I look up at who poured the water on me.

It's a young woman with a far off look in her eyes, she starts rubbing a cloth on my front to clean up the rest of the sick off of me. I almost ask her what's going on but she's scaring me the way she's doing everything with a detached look in her eyes. Like she doesn't care about anything, like she is dead but still walking, I pull away in revulsion but I can't get far with the chains on my wrists. "Calm down." She says in a monotone. "Master will be angry if you have bruises. Master wants you ready to receive his gift. I am to ready you for tonight."

This woman is some kind of slave? Or is she like I was before I passed out, just doing whatever Yakone wants? Is there a difference? She's a slave either way. After I'm clean she steps away and I get a good look at her for the first time. She's wearing a light white dress, and nothing else, I can see her nethers and bosom through the sheer material. Am I going to be dressed like her? All my body on display for a murderous raping slave master? "Please, let me go." I know the words are useless as a say them.

"I can't do that. Master wants you ready for him. I can bring you water." With that she grabs a pitcher and fills a cup, she brings it to me and I greedily drink it up, I can't escape if I'm dehydrated. "There. Do you feel better?" She asks me in that creepy monotone.

I just nod my head and she returns the cup to the pitcher and then kneels next to me. "I need to ready you for Master. He said you need to be clean. Your dress is dirty." With that she starts tearing it off of me. I try and fight her but sitting on the floor with my arms in chains I can do little to stop her. Soon I'm naked and shivering in the cold, she gets a bucket and a towel and starts cleaning my torso. The water is colder than the room, after she's satisfied she returns to standing in the center of the room and stares straight ahead. I'm grateful she's not looking at me directly, but I still feel shame at my naked state. What did my father get me into? Why is this happening to me?

I feel a pressure form just below my belly, I start to panic at the humiliation of it, I need to pee. "I need to pee. Please let me up?" I ask sounding pitiful and weak, but what recourse do I have?

"You may do whatever your body needs. I will make you clean." Is her only response. She won't let me even have the dignity of a chamber pot? I start crying and try and hold it back, I don't want to have her touch me there to get me clean again. I'm shivering and crying in the cold, I don't know how long I continue like that, the girl just stands there like a statue. I feel a warmth spread down my legs and I feel my face burn with the shame.

The girl waits for the flow to stop, then she wipes me clean again with the cold water. I feel violated, angry, scared and helpless. I'd rather Yakone had just killed me, what is his plan for me? For once I'm grateful she's acting like she is, lifeless but moving, she mechanically cleans me without fondling me or abusing me further. "Master will be here soon, I can hear his voice." She says with something like devotion in her voice, it scares me more than the monotone did.

I hear the sound of boots on stone outside the door, then the sound of a metal bolt being retracted. The door opens and there stands Yakone, he didn't bother to get much more dressed than the slave girl. He's wearing leather pants and boots, a open white shirt exposing his chest, he clearly wants me to be in awe of him. I feel nothing but rage and disdain for him, I want to run, or fight, or hide, anything to get away from this monster of a man. 

"There's a pretty little pet, you're even more beautiful like that than you were last night." He says leering at my nakedness, I cross my legs trying to hide what I can. "Hmm, perhaps I'll keep you like this after you're reborn, make you earn the right to clothing, hmm?" I look back at him defiantly, putting my fear aside and making him see nothing by my fury and hate. "Oh, you have spirit, that's good, it will serve you well in your new life."

"I will kill you the moment I get the chance Yakone!" I yell at him sounding braver than I feel.

He laughs and walks forward, taking my face in his hand, his grip is strong, I can't pull away. "I very much doubt that Asami, you are to be my newest bride, you won't be able to disobey anymore than this lovely toy." He gestures to the slave girl, not bothering to give her a name. This close I can see his mouth, his canine teeth are longer than normal and sharp looking, oh god, mind control, slaves, reborn. He's a Vampire, and he wants to make me one!

I start pulling on my chains and try and fight him, kicking futilely with my legs. He laughs one last time before sinking his teeth into my throat, I feel myself start to fade away. I also feel his joy at tasting me, like I can feel his life as mine gets torn away from me. Then he takes his mouth away from me, I can feel the blood pouring down my chest from the wound on my neck, I'll be dead in moments. He smiles, blood on his lips and in his teeth, he bites into his own wrist, then puts it to my mouth. I try not to swallow it, but I can't help but get some of the sickly fluid down my throat. He is still smiling at me as I feel myself start to fade, the last thing I hear is him saying I'll be beautiful, and I feel him stroking my hair.

I wake up angry, hungry, I look around, there's a woman banging on a door begging to be let out. She's naked, she looks dirty, like she hasn't bathed, I barely register this as I feel a sudden need to eat. I look around for bread, but I want steak, bloody raw steak. I look back at the girl, she has turned around and is looking at me in terror. My hunger grows and I rush forward and grab her, I feel the pulse in her wrists, it makes me hungrier. She's screaming at me begging for her life, some part of me is telling me to stop, but it is only a whisper to the shouts of hunger in my body.

Running on instinct I sink my teeth into her neck, I feel her life, her fear, it makes the beast inside me growl in satisfaction. I drain her of everything she ever was and ever will be. I finish and look down at the dead woman in my arms, I drop her, and recoil. That whisper in my mind is now calling me a monster, a freak for what I just did. Only it's not a voice in my head, it's me, the old me, the part of me that didn't die. I look at my bloody hands and Asami chastises me for being weak and killing someone like that. I start crying at what I just did, I fold myself into a ball, I'm still naked, alone and I don't know what's going on.

Then I hear applause, I look up and see Yakone clapping his hands. "Well done, Asami, so little hesitation, the bloodlust is strong in you." I rush forward intending to rip him apart for doing this to me, when I suddenly stop with my arms upraised, he's just smiling at me, I can't move a muscle. "Tsk tsk, you can't kill me Asami, you're my child, it wouldn't do for a daughter to kill her father now would it?" He suddenly gets a light in his eyes, I want to rip them out of his face. "Speaking of fathers, yours took his own life, I found out last night after I sired you. It seems he didn't want to live knowing what's been made of his only child."

I fall to the ground, I start crying into my arms. Dad's dead? I look up at Yakone smiling at me, mocking my grief. "There now child, I'll make you feel better." Then he picks me up and throws me onto the bed I awoke on, I can't do anything to stop him, I can't even scream or cry, he's made me his slave again. I feel him press into me, violating me, raping me. The part of me that I used to be is whispering to me again, and I listen to it to distract myself, it says we need to bide our time, wait for him to trust us, think us broken, then attack. Then we can be free, we aren't his slave as long as we can wait, wait for him to let his guard down. The beast inside me is agreeing with the plan, it wants to be free to kill and feed, without this Yakone holding us back.

I make a vow to both my selves that we shall be free, but what I do is up to me, not the new beast, and not the old girl I used to be. I look up into Yakone's eyes and smile at him, he grins at having broken me, the beast laughs at how easily men are fooled. Asami has no pity for him, she wants to help the beast, just this once to kill. Not yet, we can't kill him yet, he's too strong I think to myself as he falls on top of me having had his fill of me. We will free ourselves, but first we need to know how to kill him.

\-------------------------------

I look over at Korra in our bed, she's crying. "Asami." She says sadness in her voice. "I had no idea, how long were you with that monster?"

"Fifty years before I mastered the bloodlust and gained his trust, by ironically exposing a plot to usurp him. After that he relinquished his control of me and I cut his head off that very night." I say with more than a little pride at a job well done.

"Good, saves me the trouble." Korra says, angry at how I was treated by Yakone.

"Korra, the things I did while under his control, and for the two and a half centuries after, I can never save enough people to clean my hands of those atrocities."

She takes my clawed hand in hers and looks into my eyes. "No, but you can keep making the world a better place, and one day, maybe there won't be any monsters anymore and you can take a true and final rest."

I kiss he hand and lie back on the bed, taking my wings and wrapping them around Korra, I thank her for believing in me, and I drift off to sleep, before the sun rises again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this one-shot, made me feel like I'm not as good a person as I hoped I was. I almost didn't publish this, it's not a story I am proud to have written really. I find rape abominable. But it's a Vampire origin story, the rape is implicit, so I made it explicit, feeling that it was better to shine a light on it than to ignore the evil of the act.
> 
> I usually hope you enjoy something I've written, not this, not tonight. Tonight I hope you think about how, in our world, this kind of thing happens every day, just without magic elements to give us a hero(ine) that can eventually overcome his/her violator. In our world monsters walk down our streets, shop in our stores, they look like everyone else, except to their victims. I can never speak for those who have had this happen to them, I can only offer my sympathy and sincere best wishes that they find peace one day.


	3. Korra, Twenty Years later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra thinks about her mortality as her body, while still fit, starts to show it's age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is nice and safe, just some blood.

I'm lying on the sparing mat, panting and out of breath after that last match. "Good one Mako, you still got it." I say from the ground.

I hear him chuckle, "Tenth times the charm, you're still stronger than me Korra."

I smile at the compliment, but to be honest at fortyfive I'm getting well past my prime fighting condition. Asami says I'm aging beautifully and that it's my mind and my soul that she loves anyway, but I still feel some... Resentment? For the fact that she doesn't age while I still do. I shouldn't resent her for that, god knows it will be so much worse for her after I'm gone, whether I die in battle or of old age, I'll definitely die before her.

Mako thanks me for the practice and heads for his shower, I head to the master bedroom for mine. Asami is on a mission with some of the recruits, simple assignment, the only reason she's going is so that they all come back. I decide to soak my body in a warm bath for awhile, the heat will help my muscles relax after that sparing match. 

What am I going to do when I'm old? Dad kept fighting until he was well over fifty, and I figure I'll stay in it until I can't even do routine missions. As it stands I already spend more time training the recruits than I do hunting these days. It keeps me sharp, and it's always fun to knock the cocky upstarts down a peg, much like my trainers did to me at their age. No I'm still strong, but the gray sneaking it's way into my hair is giving me pause. Although I got lucky and inherited dad's graying pattern, on him it gave him "wings", on me I have two gray forelocks that frame my face, giving me a exotic look that I can tell Asami likes.

I have started dyeing the rest of my hair to keep the pattern in place, I have to say I do like it quite a bit, gives me a look of a aging badass. Still, mortality is creeping up on me, I think back to the research on non-Vampiric immortality, it was ugly and sometimes downright scary. I have no desire to do even half the things required to make myself live forever, one lifetime with Asami will have to do for both of us. I remember how sad she used to be, I worry what my passing will do to her, will she kill herself? Will she just stop caring and go back to being the monster she always fears she'll become again?

The water has gone cold while I've been contemplating, I get out and dry myself, I put on my casual around the house clothes; cotton slacks, a warm shirt and slippers. I head down to check on everyone and to get a last bite to eat before bed. I'm almost at the kitchen when I hear a crash and voices shouting for a medic, I'm trained in first aid so I go running to the voice calling for aid. Asami is back with the recruits, one of them is badly hurt in her arms, she's not looking that great either but she has magic healing powers, Rohan doesn't.

I rush forward and ask what injuries we're dealing with. "There were more Harpies than we thought, Rohan got surrounded while I was busy taking out five more on the others. This is my fault I should have kept him closer to me." I hear honest regret and self deprecation, normally I'd chastise her, but Rohan's injuries take priority. We take him to the infirmary, where his aunt Kya has already laid the herbs out and is just finishing lighting the incense.

Thankfully Kya is a practiced healer, although it comes at a cost, she has to take life from someone else to heal really bad wounds, but if she doesn't Rohan will die. Asami says she fed from six Harpies and can withstand the loss needed to heal Rohan this time. I see relief in Kya's eyes, she had to use her own essence last time we had a injury like this. Soon the smoke in the room is glowing, I see the glow move from Asami into Rohan, then the wounds on his skin start to seal up, he'll have scars but he'll survive.

Asami and Kya look winded after the healing is done, I see Asami's wings droop more than she usually lets them. "You guys okay? Do you need me to bring anything to help you out?"

Asami says she'll be fine, but Kya says fruit juice would help her out. I nod and run up to the kitchen and grab some cider from the cold box, I get it to a grateful Kya, she's getting too old for this. She needs to select a apprentice before she gets too old to train them, and before she feels the need to sacrifice herself. Rohan is coming around, I place my hand on his shoulder to still him, he needs to rest. "Hold still, you're safe Rohan, Asami brought you back and Kya was able to heal you." I say.

He lays his head back down, looking relieved. "Good to hear commander, sorry I messed up my first real mission."

Asami laughs and shakes her head. "You didn't mess up anything, you were outnumbered five to one and didn't die, that's what we call a win Rohan. You also took out two of them before I was able to pull the rest off of you."

"Nice job kid." I say. "And you got some scars as a trophy, so bonus, ladies love guys with combat scars, makes you look badass." Rohan is blushing at the mention of girls. "Also cut the 'commander' crap, I used to change your diapers, it's still aunt Korra to you."

Rohan blushes deeper "Yes, ma'am." he mumbles. I ruffle his hair and then help Kya to her bed, she really does need a apprentice, I need to take matters into my own hands and send Ikki (her niece) her way. We can't have our best healer not pass on the craft, I'd have picked Jinora but she's following in her dad's footsteps and becoming quite the mystic.

Once Kya and Rohan are comfortable, I take Asami upstairs, once in our room she disrobes and I see the full extent of the damage she took in the battle. It's worse than she let on, not enough to kill her, but with giving up so much of her stolen essence to Rohan, I worry that she may need to go out hunting sooner than either of us would like. "Asami, get in the bathroom, I'll get you cleaned up." Is what I say to her, she knows as well as I do what taking this much damage and using up that much essence will do to her.

I worry about her, she's helped us kill most of the really bad monsters in the area, to keep her fed without killing humans is tricky at this point. The Harpies setting up a nest was a lucky break, I think now we need to travel somewhere more unstable just to keep her bloodlust under control. I shake my head and remind myself that I have things to do in the here and now, like clean my lover's wounds. I've drawn the bath and she's sitting on the edge, I take a cloth and start running the soapy water over her cuts and abrasions. I know it stings even to her, but she doesn't even wince, my dark angel.

Once the blood is cleaned up I start helping her clean her back and wings as she does her front, her wing webbing is so soft, like velvet, there's a light layer of fur on them. The webbing always feels fragile when I'm with her in intimate moments like this, but in the middle of a fight they turn into terrifyingly strong limbs. Once the wings are done I get a bucket and start washing her beautiful black hair, it still curls in waves down her back and over her shoulders, even after the transformation. 

That was a scary night, we didn't know what the new form meant or anything, but then I saw her looking at me scared out of her mind, not knowing what had happened to her. I knew right then that the woman I was trying to save was still in there begging for help, I offered what comfort I could that night. The evening after was worse, she was suicidally depressed and tried to get me to leave her, she thought she must be ugly after her transformation. She's not though, looking at her then and now as I run the water over her hair, she's powerful, sexy, and still has a deep kindness that somehow survived three hundred years of death and suffering. I see her for what she can be, what she's trying to be every day she doesn't kill a human; a angel, and a guardian, my dark angel.

Once her hair is done we start drying her and getting ready for bed, the sun will be up soon, it's a pain to drag her to the bed after that point. She sleeps in the nude these days, too much effort to get dressed twice a night she says, I don't mind a bit though, I get to look at her curves and muscles while she sleeps. We cuddle in bed for an hour before I see the change happen and she lies there still, no longer pretending to breathe for my comfort. I rest my head on her shoulder, with her soft wings as a blanket, taking the moment to treasure my love, that will only last one mortal lifetime. 

I try not to think about what will happen when I'm gone, what she'll do, I hope she'll honor me and keep fighting until she dies ending some great evil. I doubt she'd ever go down having failed to do any less than everything to stop something that could kill her, dying should be her choice, not something that just happens to her. I shake myself out of my thoughts, treasure these moments of peace Korra, life has too few of them, they are a gift. I drift off feeling my lover's cool embrace and thinking of how beautiful she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really to say this time, just thought it'd be neat to see how Korra thinks about her mortality in relation to Asami.
> 
> Comments are always welcome. :)


	4. After Korra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is long since dead, and Asami is feeling depressed at the pointlessness of living without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly recommend you read the full story before this one-shot. And "Siring" as well if you can handle the content, it's not needed, but it does help slightly in this story.

I wake up and panic that I'm alone. Then I remember that Korra died two decades ago from old age, ninety seven. Even after all this time I miss her dearly, I cry myself to sleep most mornings. The hunters that are still around just know me as the "Dark Avenger" without seeing me as a person. None of them knew me before I gained my new form. Mako, Bolin, Tonraq, Tenzin, Kya, Jinora, Ikki, Rohan, and Meelo, they are all gone. 

I get out of bed and don my leather harness, I stopped wearing dresses ages ago, too impractical. Harness over my breasts, leather loincloth over the groin, I worry that I don't act human enough sometimes, dressing like this. But I stopped caring to pretend to not be a monster after Korra died. The young hunters all fear me as much as they respect me, those that knew me before Korra died give me space and for a few years even offered sympathy for my loss. But humans have life measured in decades, so they stopped thinking I needed help with my grief.

For me her loss still stings like the night it happened. I thank whatever spirits or gods allowed me to be there for her as she left this world. I remember looking into her faded blue eyes and I saw the moment she was no longer there. She died with a smile on her face, it's the way she lived, always with a smile, my love. I keep her ashes in our room, in a blue urn. Except for the small amount I keep in the metal vial on the chain around my neck. I touch it now as I descend the stairs and head out to find the roving pack of Werewolves that's been taking the unwary.

I head outside and quickly take flight, I've gotten good at flying over the decades. Soon I'm above the woods and hear the howls of the pack as it has found new prey. I descend on them, but I'm too late, the three rogue males are eating a young man. I grab the one eating his belly and sink my teeth into his neck before he knows he's been grabbed. I take no pleasure in the rush of life that flows into me.

The other two turn to attack me, I snap the neck of the first and sink my teeth into the third. I toss their bodies to the side, and then I close the terrified dead eyes of the lad. Fuck! I wish I could hunt earlier, he would have been fine if I had gotten here an hour ago. I hear crying behind me, I turn to see a snow white female Werewolf crying over the bodies of the ones I've killed. She looks up at me, her blue eyes full of grief and fear.

"Dark Mistress!" She reverts to a human form, her skin as white as her hair, she bows in respect to me. "I told them not to betray our pact! That if they craved the hunt, they should follow you and hunt monsters that can't control themselves. My elders have always spoken in awed fear of you, my lady of the night."

So that's where these wolves came from, that pack I spared when this form was still new to me. This white wolf girl feels... Odd to me, familiar. "What is your name, wolf?"

She looks up in fear and awe, "Raava, my lady. I am the shaman of our pack."

Her answer surprises me, she looks too young to be a leader in the pack. "How old are you Raava?"

She starts to stand, but keeps her head bowed, "I am nearly twenty, mistress of the night."

I look into her blue eyes and see something there, a fire, a deep passion. I remember these eyes! She has Korra's eyes! No, I'm projecting my grief onto her. Just because she's the right age to be a reincarnation, doesn't make her my lost lover. "How is it you're the shaman of your pack? You seem too young to have the training."

She gets a sideways smile before forcing her face to be more neutral, Korra had that same grin. "I was trained since I was a pup." She grabs her hair, "This white hair and fur without albinism is thought to make one strong in our magics. It's also a sign that I was a strong warrior in my past life, one that fought for justice and should be rewarded with a life lived without violence."

I start crying, maybe she is her, my Korra, my lover. How cruel of fate to place this naive young woman before me like this. She sees my tears and steps forward, but stops when she remembers who I am. I'm the fucking monster her people tell horror stories about, I'm the worst thing in this world. "I'm sorry, young shaman. I'll leave you to your grief, I need to find this boy's family."

She nods sadly, "Of course, mistress. The pack lives just west of here, you should visit us tomorrow night. Make sure that others remember you, so that I don't have to bury more than these three."

I contemplate saying "no", but I feel a need in my soul, tarnished as it is, to find out more about this young woman. If she's really my Korra reincarnated, then I want to know. I want to keep her safe, give her that life of peace her people want for her. "I will see what I can do, Raava. I'm sorry it came to this tonight."

She nods again, "I am too, I tried to stop them sooner, but they don't listen to me. I'm their age, the old shaman they listened to, before she died. I still need to prove myself in the pack's eyes."

God damn it! She's even sounding like Korra now. That same sense of "I know what I'm doing, don't fucking try and stop me" that I loved in her. We part ways and I deliver the boy to his family at a nearby farmhouse. They thank me for killing the monsters that did this to him. People have gotten used to seeing me as a protector, you can't go around killing monsters for a century without the story getting out. I wish they would show more care, I can still feel the monster in me banging on it's cage. Without Korra, she's louder than she's ever been.

I head back to base and report the death of the boy and his killers, people thank me for a job well done and bow as I pass. They don't see me as a person anymore, everyone that saw me as that died not long after Korra. I bathe and climb into bed, images of the white haired wolf keep entering my mind. I cry thinking I may have found her again, I shouldn't think like that. But I feel what I feel, her manner was more humble, but her eyes showed the same fire that Korra had. I will go to her pack tomorrow and see her again, I need to know.

\----------

I'm flying out to Raava's pack, I decide to wear a shirt for once, and some loose pants. I don't want to look like I'm ready for war, but Werewolves aren't a very formal people. So basic clothing will be fine, I hope that they listen to me again. The last time I visited them was when I killed their alpha and all of their eldest, save the brood mother. I can't imagine what kind of horror stories they tell about me.

I spot their village/camp and fly down, I land just outside and walk into their area as if I rule them like a queen. They all shy away in fear or bow down before me, I hate being feared like this. But it's necessary to keep them in line. Or at least it was a hundred years ago. I spot Raava in human form standing by the center of the village, she's wearing a leather dress. She turns and smiles when she sees me, she's the first to not react in fear since I came into the village. She bows her head, "Welcome, Asami Sato, Mistress of the Night and Herald of Justice."

I nod my head regally, "I thank you for the invitation, I regret what I had to do the last time I met your people. I also regret the deaths of the three last night, in the same way I regret the deaths of their victims."

Raava nods sadly, "It is the way of our world that death be met with more death. It is my hope that with your aid we may never again have to balance the scales of life in such a way."

I smile at her words, it's something Korra would have said, if she were a woman of words and not deeds. "I wish for such a world, where I would be permitted to fade."

With our words of peace the tension seems to lessen and some of the pups escape the adults and curiously rush towards me. They sniff at my legs and yip at me. I smile and crouch down and pet a little male one on the head, he leans into my claw without fear. I tear up a little at how innocent and accepting these pups are. They haven't heard the stories about me yet, they just think me a strange creature. I feel even more sure of my decision a century ago to spare the young ones last time.

Raava joins me as a frantic mother pulls the litter away from me, I give a last scratch behind the little guy's ear, and send him on his way. Raava smiles at me, "Thank you for coming, I know you didn't have to."

I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes, "Yes I did, I should have done this sooner. I shouldn't be just a symbol of death to your people, I should be a friend in peace aswell." I look around at the wolves, some are in their lupine form, some are human, and others in between. They all wear minimal clothing or none at all, I can understand that. I feel overdressed wearing a shirt and pants.

Raava is looking at me looking at her people, she smiles, "Would you like to talk to any of them? I can introduce you to anyone you want to talk to." She blushes a little, but with her unusual white skin it shows as a bright red on her pale face.

I smile at her, "Actually I'd like to talk to you more, about your faith and your belief in reincarnation." She blushes even deeper, making her whole face glow red.

"Me? But I'm so young, surely an elder?"

I gently pat her shoulder, "You'll do fine Raava, I like you, you remind me of somebody I lo-" I change the word. "Lost. She believed in peace and fought to make it real. I'd like to talk to you, if you will let me."

She twists her hands nervously, then nods and motions for me to follow her. She leads me to a small hut with herbs hung all around and something boiling on the fire in the middle. "Sorry it's a mess, but as shaman I have to make the medicines and tend wounds." She gestures to the herbs and the boiling pot. "Please, have a seat wherever, make yourself at home."

I smile and sit cross legged near the fire, I like the heat, it makes me feel less like I'm dead. She is sweating and looks uncomfortable this close to the fire but she sits next to me anyway. "You don't have to sit this close if you don't want to Raava, and you don't have to be formal around me. I want to get to know your people better, I can't do that if you're uncomfortable being yourself."

She nods and backs away from the fire, she's still hot and removes her dress. She sits back down opposite the fire from me. "Thank you Asami, I feel better like this, safer. I can change at a moments notice." I nod in understanding, as the pack's healer she needs to be ready to rush to trouble at any moment, removing clothes she might be wearing would take time and hinder that.

"So what can you tell me about your case specifically, do you have any memories of your past life?"

She thinks before answering, "Sometimes, when I'm dreaming, I see humans all around me. Then other times I feel the touch of a lover's embrace, gentle and kind." She blushes, "I know that is a past life and not based on my own memories, I've not yet taken a lover. I've been interested, but they all avoid me, because of how I look and what I've been trained for. They think they're beneath me, unworthy of my attention." She looks sad, I want to hug her and make her feel better. 

Korra or not, I want to make her happy. She's far too kind for this world, "I'm sorry to hear that Raava. I know what it's like to be alone." I push down the emotions that come from saying that word, "What can you tell me about how your people know your past life was a warrior?"

She smiles at that and looks happier, "Well, that is part of our magic. Some of us can see into the past lives of those just born, and always, without fail, white furred pups are warriors who fought for peace." I smile at her and motion for her to continue, "Well, as you can see, I'm white furred, but it's not albinism, my eyes are dark blue. I'm happy to know that I'm blessed to live a life of peace after one spent fighting. I like to live each moment, truly experience life. I want to reward who I used to be, make my life a happy one for them. So that their struggles were worth the cost."

"That's good to hear, I'm sure that she appreciates that."

Raava looks at me in surprise. Shit! I said "she" stupid, stupid! "How did you know I was a woman before? Most warriors are male."

Stupid, stupid! "Lucky guess?" Lame answer! You're smarter than this!

She shakes her head, "I don't think so. You haven't asked about my people, except in relation to me. You know my past life was a woman, and you can't stop looking at my eyes. You knew my past life! You knew Korra!"

If my heart was beating it would have just stopped, I start openly crying into my claws. It's really Her! I found my blue eyed angel again! She's right here in front of me! The body is new, but the soul is the same. Oh my love!

I look up, I see her smiling at me through my tears, "It's okay, Asami. You were close to her weren't you?" I nod, my throat is sealed up due to my sobbing. "I wondered why I wasn't more afraid of you. Why you made me nervous and excited." She sits down next to me and puts her hands on mine. "It's not often that one ever meets their friends and loved ones from a past life. I'd love to know more about her, to know who she was to you."

I shake my head, and she frowns, "I-I want to tell you, truly." My tears start coming again, "B-but I still grieve for her. She was the love of my life, my savior. The one who let me feel like I'm not a monster."

I look into the blue pools of light that are her eyes, the same eyes of my lost love, looking back at me again after all this time. She starts crying and I pull her into a hug without thinking. She rubs my back and even scratches the base of my wings, just the way I like, just like Korra used to do, to calm me down. "Shh, I understand. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked so much of you so soon. I can't imagine what this is like for you."

I shake my head, "It's wonderful, it's overwhelming, I'm a mess, I love her so much Raava, it hurts my soul!"

She nods against my shoulder, "I feel it too, I feel like I've done this hundreds of times. Like this is the safest place in the world, in your arms."

We can't talk after that, words are pointless, we know we've found our soul mates again. Only a Vampire knows how truly precious that is, how fleeting. We hold each other for hours, then we talk for a few more. I know I should leave, but I can't be away from Her again. The name is Raava, but the person is Korra.

I sigh and look at the sky, "It's going to be light soon, if I don't find shelter I'll turn to dust in the light."

She smiles at me, "You don't have to. I can change you, make you different."

I raise an eyebrow at her, "Change me how?"

She turns into a beautiful white wolf, and speaks with magic into my mind, _"I can make you mortal Asami, give you your life back. You just have to trust me, believe that I mean you no harm, no matter what."_

She's Korra, I trust her completely. "I do, Raava, Korra. My soul mate, my rock, my everything."

_"Then hold still, I'll make this quick."_

I sit still as she rushes forward, her teeth sink into my chest. I don't even scream as the pain hits me, the beast inside me shatters it's cage, it doesn't want to leave. I rebuke it, shame it for all the centuries of death and pointlessness. It recoils in shock more than fear, how dare I think like that? How dare I reject the gift of eternal life?

Gift? I was fucking raped! If you can't understand that, you slimy monster, then you don't deserve to be a part of me any longer! I welcome whatever Raava is doing, because I know either she's killing me, and the world loses another monster. Or she's saving me, and I will live a mortal life with my love, to be so blessed I would risk anything!

The monster fades and is silent, I feel tired, heavy. I fall asleep in the arms of Raava, "Thank you, I love you." Then the blackness takes me.

I wake up and the light nearly blinds me, I put my arm across my eyes to shield them from the sun... The sun! I look up and it's daytime. I look at my arm and it's pale, slightly yellow, human, unclawed. I touch my face, and it's like before the change. I feel my mouth, my teeth are normal human ones. I start crying. It worked! I'm human again! I stand up and I see red dots cloud my vision and I fall back onto the bed. Blood pressure! Fainting! Mortality! Heartbeat!

I lay there for a bit, feeling my heart beat in my chest. It's the most wonderful thing I've ever felt. Raava comes in and smiles at me, "Glad to see you're awake Asami, I was worried you may have lost too much blood last night." She looks down, "Sorry about that, I've never tried something that advanced before. You nearly died."

I slowly stand up, and walk over to her, I pull her into a hug. "It doesn't matter Raava. I didn't want to live like I was another second, if I had died it would have been a mercy." I pull back and look at my hands, "To be human again? It's a miracle. I promise to devote my life to making you as happy as possible."

She smiles at me and she pulls me into a kiss, it's sloppy, unpracticed. And it's wonderful, perfect. Then my stomach growls and we laugh. She takes me to the center of the village where everyone looks at her and me in awe. I take it they have a new respect for the power of their shaman.

A young man in half wolf form comes up to me, looking angry. "So, you're human now? You killed my friends two nights ago, you bitch!" He swipes at me and I dodge below his attack, I reach forward and grab is naked testicles, then squeeze.

He howls in pain and falls to the ground, I keep squeezing. "Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I'm less dangerous pup!" I tighten again to make a point, "I'm sorry your friends decided to kill humans, would you like to join them now? No? Good."

I release him and the wolves all quickly look away from me, I wipe my hand on my pants and continue walking. Raava looks amused and horrified, "Sorry about that Asami, I should have expected that."

I shake my head, "It's fine, although I moved slower than I would have liked." I look back at the recumbent wolf, "Fast enough I guess."

Raava laughs, "I'd say so, he always was an ass, good job there. Let's eat and we can get to know each other properly, again. For the first time."

I smile and take her hand, we head to breakfast, and I'm the happiest I've ever been.


End file.
